14 de noviembre
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Sanae es la eterna novia de Tsubasa, acostumbrada a estar después del futbol. Aunque hay un día donde ella es lo primero en su vida.


CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFIC  
-14 DE NOVIEMBRE-  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Yoichi Takahashi, así que no me demandes...

Shizuoka, Japón...  
-Gracias Reika-chan - sonrio una joven de cabellos castaños mientras una chica se despedía de ella por la ventanilla del coche.  
-No fue nada, gracias por acompañarme mientras mi madre se iba de viaje.  
La joven asintio y se despidio. Se volvio hacia la casa, la cual estaba en la oscuridad.  
-Otra vez sola - penso mientras sacaba la llave y abría con cuidado. Efectivamente, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. En lugar de encender las luces, la joven se dejo caer en un sillón de la sala mientras suspiraba. Entonces, instintivamente volteo hacia la repisa, que estaba repleta de fotografías. Entre ellas, la de un chico que sostenía un balón entre sus manos. 3 Kanjis marcaban la esquina del marco...junto a la palabra "Anego".  
-Anego - sonrio un momento la chica - hace tiempo de ello.  
Se levanto y tomo la fotografía. Efectivamente, se veía un tanto vieja, de hacía 7 años. La chica sonrio un momento, pero luego volvio a suspirar, mientras colocaba la foto en su lugar. Se inclino para encender el estereo y un CD predeterminado comenzo a escucharse e inundar con una melodía la sala. La joven se dirigio a la cocina y tras sacar un yogurth del refrigerador, se sento en la oscuridad a escuchar la canción

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también,  
pero él no te ve como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche, y que enloqueces con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en su manos, él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo, él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, escucharme nombrarle._

_¡Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.  
Amiga mía, no sé qué decir ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción,  
de pronto entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia porque pudiera resultar conmovedora._

_Pero, perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligencia mi sabiduría,  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas, no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito, amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo_

La canción termino. La chica miraba el cielo estrellado de Fujisawa al tanto que emitia una leve sonrisa  
-Sanae Nakasawa. 18 años, hace mucho tiempo, Anego - dijo con cierta ironia - que estas haciendo? Porque aun lo recuerdas?  
Efectivamente. Era Sanae, antigua porrista y administradora del equipo Newteam, ganador del campeonato nacional de la primaria y de secundaria en varias ocasiones. Esos años eran especiales, no solamente porque ella lo vivio de una forma increíble, sino porque conocio a una persona muy especial para ella. Un chico maravilloso en muchos aspectos, salvo en uno solo...el amor.  
La última vez que lo había visto en vivo, había sido hace unos meses, pero solamente de vista, durante las eliminatorias del equipo japonés para el Mundial Juvenil Sub-20. Se fue tan pronto termino de jugar y no lo volvio a ver como antes, como hace 2 años, cuando la selección juvenil japonesa se enfrento a su similar de Holanda. Entonces, fue una goleada espectacular, pero ella eso le dio poca importancia, comparado con haberlo visto, haber platicado con él...haberlo despedido.  
Ahora, solamente las llamadas eran ocasionales...y ella no sabía que pensar. Era cierto, era un chico formidable. No solo apuesto, sino tambien determinado, con un carácter casí imbatible. Un espíritu que era un ave fénix que resurgía de las cenizas de la posible derrota, y que lo hacía volar sobre todo y todos.  
Valía la pena realmente, valía estar con él y su forma de ser. Le había dedicado gran parte de su vida. Le había entregado todo lo que tenía, lo había apoyado en las buenas y en las malas. Había hecho a un lado sus sentimientos solamente con el propósito de apoyarlo en su sueño, en su amor por el futbol. Y sin embargo...sin embargo...  
-Porque tiene que ser tan egoísta? - murmuro la chica aun sonriendo - porque tiene que pensar solamente en el futbol?  
Sanae volvio a suspirar y con fingida molestía le dio un trago al envase casí vacío de yogurth.  
Ella siempre había sido de un carácter fuerte y determinado, tal vez en un momento, se había inclínado a ser como un chico, en la primaria, pero conforme crecio, maduro y se volvio una joven hermosa. Mantenía su carácter, su fortaleza, pero tambien se había vuelto femenina. Se sentía contenta por ser así...su vida había sido buena, salvo por ese detalle...amaba a alguien, pero no sabía si ese lo correspondía...porque en su cabeza solo existía él, sus sueños, el futbol.  
En otras ocasiones, lo hubiera odiado, al soccer, porque le había arrebatado a la persona que quería, pero a la vez, sin él jamás lo hubiera conocido. Así que luego de una duda que tuvo, en el tercer campeonato, decidio apoyar a la persona amada aun cuando él jamás cambiara en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, trás el partido contra Holanda, las cosas se enfriaron dramáticamente. Sanae veía a ese chico jugar con todas las ganas en un partido, entregandose al máximo, pero sin embargo, ella anhelaba eso, lo anhelaba para sí misma...  
Así para evitar pensar en otra cosa, comenzo a salir, a hacer su propia vida, tratando de no olvidar, pero si saber sobrellevar ello una y otra vez.  
Por eso no había motivos para sentirse mal, tenía amigos, una vida social importante..así pretendientes...pero ella los había rechazado...a ella no la eligian, sino ella lo hacía. Su elección estaba hecha...desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero...él, él no respondía. Era tan egoístamente distraído, tan centrado en lo que él quería. Las pocas conversaciones con él, habían sido puramente de él, de sus sueños, de su futbol! Acaso no existía algo más además de ello, acaso no podía hablar de ella? Acaso no podía ver que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón? Porque no la tomaba en cuenta? Acaso solamente era un sueño? Un sueño que ella le hiciera caso?  
Otra sonrisa asomo en el rostro de la chica. Sí. Era desesperante. Muchas veces había querido dejarlo...allí seguía.  
Sin embargo, pese a que no parecía haber esperanzas, ella creía en él, y en lo que era. Aun tenía esperanzas, pero lo más seguro, es que sin un día, ese chico se fijara en ella, no sabría como tratarla...porque lo único que parecía pensar, era en como meterle un gol a un equipo.  
-Jeje - rio Sanae. Ese pensamiento le había devuelto un poco la alegría. Al fin al cabo, así era él...no podía evitarlo y si cambiara, no sería lo mismo  
-No, no voy a deprimirme, soy fuerte - se levanto con un ánimo renovado mientras tiraba el envase en el cesto - y nadie me lo quitara. Aunque me gustaría al menos diera un poco más de sí...  
Sanae sonrio y se dirigio hacia su habitación para cambiarse, pero en ese momento, el teléfono sono.  
-Bueno, casa de la familia Nasegawa  
-Disculpe, buenas noches, se encuentra Sanae-san?  
Esa voz. Sanae se quedo estática un momento. Era él...  
-Erh, sí, soy yo - la chica sonrio - Tsubasa-kun! como estas?  
-Sanae-chan? Ahh, disculpa, no te reconocí la voz.  
-Tsubasa Ozora! - dijo la chica con reproche - llevamos conociendonos 7 años y aun no conoces mi voz  
-Disculpa - se oyo la voz del chico apenado - pero sabes de mi memoria...  
-Sí, sí, no me des excusas - suspiro - bien, que paso? Donde estas?  
-A medio oceáno pacífico  
-Que cosa? Oo  
-Sí, me permitieron hacer una llamada.  
-Pero...vienes para aca?  
-Claro, tengo cosas que hacer, pero quiero saber si puedes recogerme en la estación tren bala de Fujisawa  
-Sí, sí, claro...pero Tsubasa-kun, va a ser algo pesado.  
-Ah, no te preocupes. Llegare a Tokyo en unas 7 horas y luego unas 2 horas de Tokyo a Fujisawa en tren.  
-Entonces - Sanae consulto su reloj - llegarás a las 8 am.  
-Sí, podrás recibirme?  
-Sí, claro...te vere entonces a las 8 en la estación  
-Ok, gracias. Se me acaba el tiempo.  
-Claro, tu tambien cuídate y.. - Sanae iba a decir algo más, pero la llamada se corto. La chica colgo y no supo que decir...cuando el teléfono volvio a sonar.  
-Hola - se escucho la voz de Tsubasa nuevamente - perdona, pero se corto.  
-Erh, sí, sí - la chica sonrio algo extrañada - vale.  
-Bueno, como has estado?  
-Bien, te ha ido en Brasil?  
-Pues, estoy a punto de llegar a las semifinales del torneo paulista con los Santos. Aunque desde que Santana-kun se fue a Argentina, la liga ha bajado su nivel en...  
Sanae sonrio para sus adentros. Allí iba otra vez, a hablar de lo que era su pasión. Cada llamada estaba lleno de aquello y esto, todo del futbol.  
-Entonces, no se...también he estado viendo irme de Brasil...hacia Europa.  
-En serio?  
-Sí...aunque prefiero terminar el próximo campeonato mundial juvenil y luego pensar. Será una gran decisión.  
-Vaya, entonces que haces aquí? No debería estar concentrandote en tu carrera?  
-Te digo que tengo cosas que hacer...  
-Ah - dijo la chica un tanto desilucionada - esta bien.  
-Pasa algo?  
-No, nada. Estoy bien.  
-Bueno, a propósito, alla que día es?  
-Será día 14 de noviembre cuando vengás.  
-Entonces estoy bien - se escucho una risa.  
-Sucede algo?  
-No, nada...bueno, ahora tengo que colgar. Ya me reclaman el teléfono.  
-Esta bien, cuídate  
-Igualmente, cuelgo... - se corto. Sanae suspiro y se sento un tanto sorprendida.  
-No! - se levanto mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación - tengo que arreglarme!

Al día siguiente, 8:30 am.  
Sanae miraba con un tanto de ansia el reloj en su muñeca y luego echo una mirada a su alrededor.  
-Debio retrasarse - penso mirando a su alrededor - o llego más temprano. Rayos! Debí despertarme más temprano.  
La chica fruncio el cejo. Había llegado con 15 mins de atraso, pero al llegar, Tsubasa no aparecía por ningún lado. Decidio esperarlo, pero tal vez, lo más seguro es que se había ido por su cuenta o que había olvidado que ella vendría.  
-Ese niño - sonrio mientras miraba su atuendo. Consistía en un pantalón en tenis, pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una blusa roja.  
-Estoy bien - se dijo mientras se miraba (y sin que lo notara, un tren bala se había detenido). El rojo siempre había sido su color favorito. Desde la banda que usaba en la cabeza en la primaria hasta cuando era administradora. Claro, si Tsubasa le preguntaran sobre ello, no sabría. Solo tenía mente para el futbol.  
-Saludos Sanae-chan.  
La chica desperto y levanto la vista. Sí, era él, ni más ni menos.  
-Tsubasa-kun - le sonrio - bienvenido a Japón!  
-Gracias - el chico sonrio mientras sujetaba su maleta - como has estado?  
-Bien, bien - Sanae se sacudio, quitandose aun la pena que aun le inspiraba Tsubasa - que tal si nos vamos?  
-A proposito - Tsubasa seguía a la chica rumbo a la salida - perdona, pero llegue un poco tarde. El vuelo se retraso, pero logre conseguir un tren que llegara.  
-No te preocupes, pense que te habías ido sin m  
-Vamos, acaso haría eso?  
-Te conozco, no?  
-No del todo  
-Ehh? - Sanae se volvio sorprendida - que dijiste?  
-Nada - el chico sonrio mientras se detenía y levantaba la mano para pedir un taxi. Sanae iba a preguntar, cuando el taxi llego. Mientras el chofer amablemente, subía la maleta, Sanae iba a abordar, cuando vio una mano que le abría la puerta.  
-Me permite?  
Sanae no supo que decir ante la cortesía de Tsubasa, e igualmente se quedo muda mientras subía atrás. Tsubasa se coloco a su lado mientras le decía al conductor en voz baja a donde ir.  
-Que le sucede? - se pregunto la chica mientras el taxi comenzaba a avanzar - que fue eso?  
-Sucede algo?  
-No, nada - la chica sonrio - solamente..nada.  
-Vamos, dilo  
-No, en serio, en serio...no trates de adelantarte, si? - dijo algo molesta, pero Tsubasa le sonrio, dejandola un poco desconcertada.  
-Esta bien - asintio. Sanae se quedo callada, algo extrañada.  
-A propósito, a donde iremos? Es miercoles, aun esta abierta la escuela Nankatsu si quieres visitarla.  
-No vamos para alla.  
-Entonces?  
-Lo verás... - dijo Tsubasa como dando por terminada la platica. Sanae nuevamente se quedo en silencio, preguntandose que tramaba.  
Luego de unos minutos, el taxi finalmente se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una zona peatonal a lado del río Fujisawa. Sanae salio del taxi desconcertada, mientras Tsubasa le pagaba al chofer y tomaba la maleta de color rojo y negro.  
-Que hacemos aquí?  
-Hmmm, podemos caminar un rato?  
-Claro, pero que sucede?  
-Ten un poco de paciencia.  
-Tsubasa-kun, sabes que soy muy curiosa!  
Pero el chico se limito a sonreír mientra comenzaba a caminar a lado de la barda que separaba el paso del declive del río. Sanae lo siguio y se coloco a su lado.  
-Acaso no has aprendido a esperar a una dama, eh? - le recrimino. Tsubasa se coloco una mano en la nuca.  
-Ahh, lo siento, se me olvida.  
-Ahh, solo eso? Eres imposible! - la chica miro para otro lado, pero entonces, el chico se movio, colocandose de tal forma que él estuviera del lado de la calle.  
-Algunas cosas no se me olvidan - dijo antes de que ella hablara o dijera algo.  
Volvieron a pasar los minutos, mientras ambos caminaban por la vereda. El ruido de algunos coches y de algunas aves que se posaban en el rio rompían el silencio que había entre ambos. Sanae comunmente se hubiera puesto a hablar, igualmente Tsubasa. Sin embargo, el silencio reinaba y eso ponía un tanto nerviosa a la chica.  
-Tsubasa-kun, yo...  
-Mira! - el chico dejo caer la mochila ante la sorpresa de ella y se dirigio hacia un puente que había enfrente. Sanae tomo la mochila mientras sonreía.  
-Oye, que pasa? Porque la emoción?  
Tsubasa no respondio mientras examinaba el puente. Entonces una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.  
-Sí, no lo han pintado, perfecto.  
-Pintado? De que hablas?  
Tsubasa siguio sonriendo cuando levanto la vista, ignorando la pregunta de su compañera.  
-El campo del St. Francis esta cerca de aqu  
-Sí - dijo Sanae un tanto molesta por la poca atención - aunque el St. Francis lo dono para que fuera un campo local.  
-Interesante...vamos a verlo - el chico tomo la mochila de las manos de Sanae - vamos?  
-Pues..sí - la chica estaba más extrañada que nunca, cuando se volvio hacia lo que Tsubasa había visto en el puente. Era una especie de mancha redonda en uno de los pasamanos.  
-Se ha vuelto loco - penso mientras se volvía y seguía al chico...

La pareja llego a los límites del campo, que ahora tenía una alambrada a su alrededor, pero la entrada era abierta. Con algo de sigilo, Tsubasa y Sanae entraron, al tanto que el primero miraba maravillado el campo de futbol.  
-Que hermoso. No hay nada más bello y excitante que un campo de futbol. Es como la gloria misma - el chico estaba maravillado. Sanae lo miraba con algo de displacencia.  
-Si tu lo dices - murmuro. Tsubasa cerro los ojos como disfrutando el ambiente y como un juego entre escolares se desarrollaba abajo.  
-Lo sientes?  
-Eh? De que hablas?  
-Sí, el ambiente...el ánimo.  
-Eh? Bueno - Sanae sonrio un poco - me recuerda cuando juegas cada partido.  
-Así es...cada juego. Cada momento. Como el balón pasa de un lado a otro. La emoción de tomarlo y correr por el campo. De enfrentarte a grandes rivales y demostrales tu capacidad. Mejorar día con día.  
Sanae siguio sonriendo, aunque le extrañaba un poco la actitud de Tsubasa. Parecía un tanto extraño y hablaba a veces raro, más que de costumbre.  
-Oye, tengo hambre.  
La imagen que la chica tenía de él se quebro un momento con una gota de sudor.  
-Eres un glotón, sabías?  
Tsubasa asintio.  
-Sí, es que no desayune, me gustaría comer algo ahora.  
-Hmmm, hay un restaurante unas cuadras abajo, si quieres, vamos  
-Claro - asintio mientras salía del lugar. Sanae fruncio el cejo, por un momento, algo se le hacía parecido.  
-Sanae-chan!  
-Voy, voy - la chica se encogio de hombros - y siguio al capitan.

La pareja, comenzo a platicar un poco ahora, especialmente de la vida de Sanae. Le comentaba lo que había hecho en la preparatoria y como había ingresado al club de fotografía.  
-Tuve que ir a la playa de madrugada para tomar fotos del amanecer. Puedes creerlo?  
-Me imagino - comento el chico mientras seguían caminando. Sanae suspiro en silencio. Era el único comentario que había hecho en toda la plática. Ella siempre hacía comentarios sobre el futbol, animando más la platica, haciendola ver interesante. Sin embargo, cuando ella platicaba de su vida, el permanecía en silencio, un tanto distante, como si su cabeza pensara en un balón en ese momento.  
Finalmente llegaron al restaurante, que era al aire libre. Luego de pedir un par de tazones de tallarines, ambos se dirigieron hacia una pila donde los comensales se lavaban las manos. Tsubasa fue el primero y mientras se las secaba, se inclino hacia la chica que estaba algo seria.  
-Me gustaría ver esas fotos... - murmuro.  
-Ehh? - Sanae parpadeo y antes de que dijera algo, el chico se había ido hacia la mesa. Termino de lavarse rapidamente y se dirigo hacia él.  
-Tsubasa-kun, yo...  
Antes de que dijera algo, el chico aparecio con dos refrescos de lata, uno de color verde y otro rojo.  
-Te gusta el de limón, no?  
-Erh, sí, gracias - atino a decir Sanae mientras tomaba la lata al tanto que se sentaba en la mesa aun sorprendida. Tsubasa sonrio y tomo el plato.  
-Con tu permiso, buen provecho - y comenzo a comer a gran velocidad.  
-Yeah..sí - alcanzo a decir mientras miraba el la lata de refresco, ya abierta, al tanto que pensaba como sabía de su gusto por...  
-No comes?  
-Claro - Sanae sonrio rompiendo su pensamiento mientras tomaba el tazón...

-Estoy satisfecho! - exclamo el chico al tanto que dejaba el tercer tazón en la mesa. Sanae lo miro sorprendida.  
-Por Kami! No cabe duda, tu apetito jamás disminuye.  
-Vamos, tengo que estar en forma, y que mejor que reponer lo pérdido.  
-Lo imagino...a propósito, me comentabas un poco sobre la liga Paulista.  
-Sí, estamos como sublíderes, detrás del Gremio de Porto Alegre. Pero si ganamos a Cruzeiro, seremos los número uno de la Liga...  
-Ya veo, y me decías de...  
-Sanae-chan, me gustaría dejar a un lado el futbol estos momentos, te parece?  
-Ehh? - ella abrio los ojos sorprendida - que dices?  
-La cuenta por favor - exclamo Tsubasa como si no hubiera oído. Se volvio hacia Sanae - bien, nos vamos?  
-C-Claro, Tsubasa-kun, tu estas bien?  
-Ah, perfectamente. Vamos, tenemos que seguir caminando.

En lugar de tomar otro taxi, ambos comenzaron a caminar por lo que era la periferia de la ciudad, así que las horas comenzaron a pasar mientras platicaban un poco de todo. El silencio se había roto y ahora esa vieja mística había aparecido. Tsubasa hablaba un poco de futbol, así de los amigos como Ishizaki, Matsumaya o Misugi. Sanae le contestaba como estaban ellos, mientras ella igual le platicaba de las amistades que había hecho y así de su vida, en los últimos años.  
-Edogawa-kun es un chico muy lindo - sonrio ella complacida - y muy alto...  
-Ahh, ya veo - Tsubasa fruncio el cejo.  
-Sí, aunque hacía tiempo que no lo veía, desde niños. Me dio un poco de pena, pero inmediatamente congeniamos.  
-Ahhh... - el tono que empleo Tsubasa en la frase llevaba un cierto deje que dejo algo extrañada a Sanae.  
-Pasa algo?  
-No, nada - el chico miro para otro lado - no pasa nada.  
-Tsubasa-kun - la chica sonrio - vamos, que sucede? te conozco demasiado bien.  
-No pasa nada  
-Entonces porque esa cara?  
-Cual cara?  
-Generalmente, estas alegre y me hubieras hablado de futbol, ya que igual él lo practica, pero...  
-No pasa nada... - Tsubasa sonrio, pero forzadamente, cuando levanto la vista. Una explanada verde se veía alrededor de lo que parecía un lago, que en realidad, se conectaba al mar por una estrecha franja de agua - oye, que es allí?  
-Ah, es el parque metropolitano. Lo construyeron luego de que te fuiste a Brasil. Como vienes poco, pues...  
-Ya veo, que tal si vamos?  
-Claro - asintio Sanae, pero mientras Tsubasa avanza, ella se quedo pensando.  
-Que fue esa reacción? - se pregunto para sus adentros - porque se puso tan serio? Acaso él? - entonces parpadeo - no, es imposible...acaso...  
Entonces el impacto de una gota la desperto. Levanto la vista y vio como el cielo se había nublado de repente y una tenue lluvia se cernía.  
-Argh! - exclamo - como odio que llueva!  
Tsubasa se acerco mientras sacaba una gabardina de su mochila, la coloco encima de Sanae.  
-Toma, esto evitara que te mojes  
-Pero...tú?  
-Ah, me gusta mojarme, no tepreocupes - sonrio mientras se ponía a su lado, al tanto que la tomaba de su brazo, haciendo que parte tambien de la gabardina cayera sobre los hombros de Tsubasa. Sanae se paralizo, mientras el chico ponía su brazo encima de sus hombros, cubriendola para evitar que se mojara.  
-Vamos, alla hay un árbol donde podremos resguardarnos  
Sanae asintio de forma automática, mientras ocultaba su cara enrojecida.  
-Te acuerdas cuando jugamos ese partido bajo la lluvia?  
-Erh...sí - comento la joven en voz baja mientras caminaba a la par de él - fue contra Shimada. Morisato había tomado el lugar de Genzo y había admitido un gol. Sino hubiera sido por tí, el equipo no hubiera reaccionado. Llovía como nunca...igual que en el partido contra Jun.  
-Entonces? Si te desagrada tanto la lluvia, porque estabas allí?  
-Me escuchaste?  
Tsubasa asintio. La chica sonrio, mirando vagamente hacia un lado.  
-Odio la lluvia - murmuro - me choca. Odio los días nublados, porque deprimen. En cambio, es muy distinto el sol que hay a veces.  
-Ya veo - sonrio Tsubasa cuando al fin llegaron al árbol. Sanae se descubrio, mientras el aire se ponía un tanto frío con la lluvia.  
-Este es el lugar - comento Tsubasa de repente.  
-De que?  
-Aquí le hicimos una promesa a Wakabayashi-kun de ganar el campeonato nacional. Veo que construyeron el lugar sobre la vieja playa.  
-En parte, aun esta el lugar donde entrenaron a Morisato-kun. Claro, ahora cada fin de semana, es un antro por así decirlo.  
-Y me imagino que vas.  
-Oh sí - sonrio Sanae - tan excitante.  
Tsubasa correspondio el gesto. Entonces levanto su vista hacía el reloj.  
-Ya son las 3, se ha pasado rápido el tiempo.  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Ah, no lo comente. Tengo que irme a las 10 hoy  
-A las 10? Tan pronto?  
-Sí, tengo que regresar a Brasil de forma inmediata.  
-Hmmm, ya veo. Pero Tsubasa-kun! Aun no arreglas esos asuntos que habías dicho y es tarde!  
-Ah, aun hay tiempo, creeme - entonces vio hacia otro árbol donde una pareja se besaba - oye, eso me recuerda hace unos años.  
-Ah que te refieres?  
-Sí, cuando dejamos al doctor para ir a la concentración del equipo. No recuerdas?  
-Ahh, sí...te habías lástimado el tobillo contra Makoto Soda. Fuimos a ver unas radiografías, cuando nos volvíamos, alguien hablo de Matsumaya-kun y tu te fuiste como loco.  
-Cierto, justamente cuando te dignaste a ponerte a mi lado.  
-De que hablas? - Sanae se puso entre apenada y aterrada  
-Sí, me parece mala educación que caminarás tras de mí...  
-Ahh, eso - suspiro la chica aliviada - era un poco ingenua. Si vuelves a hacerme eso...  
-No te preocupes, no lo volvere a hacer, jeje.  
-Más te vale - le guiño el ojo - más te vale.  
-Ah, claro que me vale.  
-Ehh? Oye, eso aquí significa que...  
-Lo sé, lo sé - Tsubasa sonrio cuando el chapoteo de la lluvia casí había desaparecido - parece que dejo de llover...nos vamos?  
-A donde?  
-Que tal el cine?  
-Cine - Sanae abri los ojos - al cine?  
-Sí...supongo que has ido, no?  
-Tsubasa-kun ¬¬  
-Bromeo...quieres ir?  
-Sí, hace tiempo que no voy. La última vez fue con mi primo...él siempre me invita.  
Tsubasa asintio mientras guardaba la gabardina en la mochila.  
-Bien..que esperamos? - señalo hacia un lugar donde se encontraban varios taxis. Sanae asintio contenta...

Luego de un recorrido rápido, se detuvieron frente al cine de la ciudad.  
-Y bien? Cual veremos? - Sanae miraba la cartelera. Tsubasa hacía lo mismo, pero parecía que su atención se había fijado en algo.  
-Star Kickers? - Sanae elevo la ceja.  
-Es una historia muy original. Es en otra galaxia, muy, muy lejana. Donde los mejores jugadores de otros mundos se juntan para un partido decisivo contra un villano llamado Vater.  
-Hmmm, futbol - penso la chica con resignación - allí vamos otra vez.  
-Y bien, que dices?  
-Bueno, parece divertida, vamos.  
Cuando llegaron a la taquilla, Sanae iba a sacar dinero de su bolso...lo cual le parecía algo extraño. Se había olvidado completamente de él, ya que Tsubasa había pagado todo..pero al volverse el chico con los dos boletos, se dio cuenta de que esto iba a ir para rato.  
Finalmente, entraron a la función. Sanae, mientras veía los títulos de Lucasfilm, penso que sería una película un tanto aburrida, además de que Tsubasa estaba casí saltando por verla.  
Sin embargo, se llevo una grata sorpresa mientras la película pasaba. Realmente no solo era de futbol, sino tambien tenía una dosis de romance muy buena y de comedia. Había un chico que le recordaba mucho a Ryo Izhisaki...y claro, el protagonista, que era muy parecido a la persona que la acompañaba.  
-Y allí es cuando debe hacer el tiro decisivo - murmuraba Tsubasa - confiando en sus instintos.  
-En sus instintos?  
-Sí, en lo que sientes. Uno debe hacerlo en base a lo que es y siente...cuando pensamos demasiado, es cuando hay muchos errores.  
-Ya veo - decía la chica interesada, cuando sintio un repentino dolor en el estomágo. Fruncio el cejo y se dio cuenta de que no había comido. Era extraño, porque Sanae no era alguien de comer mucho..sin embargo, la caminata y la platica con su querido Tsubasa, la habían agotado un poco.  
-Ahora vengo - se levanto de repente.  
-Eh? A donde? Viene lo mejor, según dijiste  
-Espera, ahora vuelvo...  
Sanae solo miro como Tsubasa pasaba entre la gente y se iba rapidamente. La chica suspiro algo molesta, mientras veía a solas la película. Entonces llego la escena donde Vater se enfrentaba al prota en un duelo muy parecido al que tuvieron Kojiro y Tsubasa durante la final del tercer campeonato.  
Este recuerdo, le hizo soltar una risita a Sanae.  
-Veo que llegaste a la parte emocionante - se escucho. Sanae levanto la vista y vio a Tsubasa con una mesita con algo de comer.  
-Ah, fuiste a la dulceria?  
-Sí, suponía traías hambre.  
-Ahh, gracias - dijo ella sorprendida, cuando Tsubasa se sento y le extendio un hot dog - espero te guste.  
-Ah, esto me lleno - dijo dandole un mordisco, cuando tomo el refresco que estaba a su lado - ahh, de limón!  
Tsubasa asintio mientras tomaba algo de las palomitas y veía la película. Sanae siguio comiendo cuando noto un vasito frente a ella.  
-No lo veas aun - murmuro - es una sorpresa para cuando termine la película.  
-No me digas eso - comento - soy curiosa, que es?  
Pero Tsubasa no contesto. Estaba extasiado viendo la escena final, cuando el protagonista dispara con ayuda de 2 compañeros y saca un cañonazo, llamado "luz fénix" que atraveso al Vater y la red de luz, anotando el gol del triunfo. Sanae prefirio aguardar y terminar el hotdog.

Finalmente, la función termino y mientras las luces se encendían, Tsubasa se estiraba como quitandose la pereza. Sanae sonrio.  
-Me gusto mucho la película, gracias..  
-Ah, no es nada...luego la vere completa en Brasil.  
-En serio, no fue..  
Sanae se quedo paralizada cuando Tsubasa le puso dos dedos en los labios, callandola.  
-No hay problema...ahora, ve lo que traje.  
Ella se quedo un rato, aun turbada, cuando Tsubasa se levanto  
-Disculpa, tengo que ir al baño.  
-Erh - Sanae se desperto y solo vio como el chico corría fuera del cine - vaya forma de echar a perder el momento.  
Entonces tomo el vaso y lo abrio. Una bola rosada asomaba por él, con una cuchara enmedio. Sanae lo probo curiosa.  
-Helado de fresa - exclamo - como supo que...  
-Disculpe señorita - el dependiente entro - pero ya salieron todos.  
-Ah sí, perdone - Sanae se levanto con el helado en sus manos, algo apenada...  
Tsubasa silbaba una melodía al momento de salir del baño, donde Sanae lo esperaba terminandose el helado.  
-Te gusto?  
-Sí, me fascino, gracias..pero como...  
-Espera, voy por la maleta - exclamo disculpandose mientras iba a servicio a clientes. Sanae volvio a suspirar, así que decidio mejor preguntar después como había sabido que ese era su sabor favorito.  
-Y bien, a donde vamos ahora?  
-Ahora sí - sonrio - a la secundaria Nankatsu...

Media hora después, Sanae y Tsubasa bajaban frente a lo que era el instituto Nankatsu, pero con la novedad de que las instalaciones ya estaban cerradas.  
-Lástima - exclamo Sanae - por causa del cine, no alcanzaste a arreglar tus asuntos.  
-No, no del todo - Tsubasa volteo para todos lados, y vio una reja abierta - vamos.  
-Pero Tsubasa-kun, ya no hay nadie!  
Pero el chico tomo de la mano a la joven. Sanae volvio a sonrojarse, mientras era llevada por Tsubasa. Entraron por la reja y era hacia el campo de futbol de la escuela.  
-Vaya - exclamo Tsubasa soltando la mano de Sanae - esta igual...  
La chica no dijo nada. No solo por el gesto del chico, sino porque era cierto. El campo estaba identico a como ella lo recordaba. No es que ella no hubiera venido antes, pero con su estilo de vida, hacía tiempo que no había puesto el pie por allí.  
-Hermoso - alcanzo a decir Tsubasa mientras emocionado, se dirigía al centro del campo. Su vista recorría cada rincón, como recordando grandes momentos y grandes cosas. Sanae sonrio satisfecha mientras veía a su querido Tsubasa ir de un lado a otro, no solo caminando o trotando, sino corriendo, como si estuviera en un juego o en una prática con su viejo equipo. Sanae se limitaba a verlo...al final al cabo, ese era su pasión. El futbol...  
-Sanae-chan! - Tsubasa grito al otro lado del campo - ven!  
La chica asintio y se dirigo hacia donde estaba él. Sí, realmente, el futbol lo era todo para él  
O eso creyo...  
Sanae se quedo paralizada cuando vio como Tsubasa tocaba un viejo roble que estaba al pie del campo. Era el mismo roble donde ella estuvo a punto de decirle que lo quería, aquella duda que tuvo hace algunos años, y donde el estomágo y el futbol eran más importantes para él.  
-Que recuerdos - Tsubasa se sento a la sombra ya decayente del roble - que recuerdos.  
Obviamente, el chico parecía ignorar los recuerdos que tenía Sanae. Ella se limito a no solo verlo...sino a contemplarlo. Era tan lindo, tan apuesto, tan...  
-Aun tengo hambre - comento Tsubasa. Sanae le salio una gota de sudor  
-Tan tonto y caradura - penso la chica volteandose - Tsubasa-kun, como te odio..  
-Sanae-chan, pasa algo?  
-Erh, no, nada... - la chica suspiro dandose la vuelta - que tal si nos vamos?  
-Sí, tienes razón - Tsubasa vio como el sol se ponía a lo lejos entre las nubes y las montañas - aun quiero ir a un lugar más  
-Si? Cual?

La respuesta de Sanae fue el mirador de la ciudad. Este aun existía y por él, se divisaba parte de la ciudad, que pese a haber crecido, aun mantenía su aire natural, como una importante ciudad costera...  
Tsubasa miraba con fascinación los alrededores, y como el viento golpeaba su cara y agitaba su cabello. Sanae tambien contemplaba el lugar con dulzura.  
-Es increíble - sonrio - aun se ve desde aquí la casa de los Wakabayashi.  
-Sí, así es...Genzo ya no vive allí, pero aun les pertenece.  
-Eso pense - sonrio Tsubasa mientras recorría un camino imaginario que aun vivía en su mente - desde aquí, patee el esférico que llego a casa de Genzo, con el desafío.  
-Vaya - sonrio Sanae - fue una fuerte patada.  
-Sí, pero sabía que llegaría...él tenía que verlo...así empezo todo.  
-Aja. Una vez vine con Edogawa, a sacar fotos...fue algo maravilloso.  
Sanae volvio a notar el rostro adusto y seco de Tsubasa. Parecía sumamente serio..hasta molesto. Su cara había cambiado en un instante y solo con mencionarlo. Antes no le había hecho caso, sin embargo, esta vez...no había duda. Él parecía estar...celoso.  
Sin embargo, más que alegrarla, el pensamiento le molesto. Porque tenía que ponerse celoso? Acaso ella no hacía lo suficiente para demostrarle que lo quería, que lo amaba? Había soportado años de su forma de ser? Lo quería! Como se atrevía a dudar de ella, de su cariño y más con un amigo? No cabía duda, Tsubasa era un egoísta, que solo le importaba el futbol y...  
-Te ves bonita con esa blusa  
El comentario la saco totalmente de balance. Sanae se puso roja.  
-Que? Que dices?  
-Tu color favorito es el rojo, no? - Tsubasa se apoyo en la baranda del mirador.  
-S-Sí, como lo sabes?  
-Te gusta la fotografía. Te fascina el helado de fresa, así el refresco con sabor limón. Escuchas a Taka Chiba, eres de signo Leo, te agrada salir y ser independiente, así sigues manteniendo ese carácter tan fuerte, pero en el fondo sigues siendo una chica dulce - Tsubasa se volvio sonriendo hacia ella. Sanae no sabía que hacer o decir - te gusta el animee y disfrutas tu vida en general...y sobre todo, lo das todo por la persona que amas.  
La chica palidecio. Acaso él...  
-Tsu-Tsubasa-kun...  
-Te conozco...y bastante. Solamente dije algo de tí, pero conozco más, aun más... - entonces levanto la vista. La noche ya caía sobre la ciudad - es tarde...hora de partir.  
Tsubasa se adelanto, mientras Sanae mantenía la vista baja. Ella estaba totalmente confundida. Que había tratado de decir? Que había hecho? Porque estaba aquí? Porque hicieron todo eso en el día? Porque?  
-Sí vienes - se escucho - te dire algo...  
Entonces parpadeo y se volvio, como despertando de un trance.  
-Tsubasa-kun! - exclamo - esperame!

Una hora después, la pareja se encontraba frente al mostrador de las líneas del tren bala.  
-Sale a las 8 pm, buen viaje - exclamo la recepcionista mientras le daba el boleto. Tsubasa asintio y se dirigio hacia Sanae.  
-Salgo en 15 minutos - musito.  
-Entonces...ya te vas?  
Tsubasa asintio. Sanae bajo la mirada de forma triste, pero entonces, sintio como una mano se la levantaba.  
-Jamás dejes de sonreír. Siempre manten una sonrisa en tu rostro.  
Ella asintio mientras sonreía...pero había algo más...algo que quería saber  
-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Claro, adelante...  
-Erh, no, mejor olvídalo...  
-Vamos - Tsubasa puso cara seria - dilo.  
-Espera - le dijo ella algo molesta - no trates de adelantarte..solo que no se como preguntarlo  
-No me adelanto - Tsubasa sonrio - estas muy seria, esa no es tu manera de ser.  
-Porque veniste? - las palabras salieron de Sanae sin querer. Tsubasa le dirigio una mirada extrañada.  
-Como?  
-Sí, al final, no arreglaste tus asuntos, porque entonces veniste?  
-Claro que sí. Ya ví porque vine.  
-Eh? No entiendo.  
-Que día es hoy?  
-Miercoles...  
-De?  
-14 de noviembre.  
Tsubasa asintio. Sanae lo miro extrañada.  
-Vamos, no creí que tuvieras tan mala memoria como yo...recuerda.  
-Recordar que? No paso nada un 14 de... - Sanae se quedo callada. Se puso roja y luego no supo que decir o hacer. Estaba en shock. Tsubasa parecio entender su reacción.  
-Fue un día 14 cuando conocí a una chica...que pateo mi balón por tirar a su amigo. Yo lo recogí, golpeandolo en un puente, para luego balancearlo. Fue un 14 cuando me despedí de una chica, de esta manera... - Tsubasa iba a hacer el saludo militar, pero la mano de Sanae lo detuvo.  
-No lo hagas - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos para sorpresa de él - no quiero que nadie nos vea con eso...otra vez.  
El asintio, bajando la mano, mientras instintivamente tomaba la de Sanae.  
-Entonces...tu veniste porque...  
-Vine a pasar nuestro septimo aniversario...de cuando nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos  
-En serio? Veniste solo por mí... - ella tenía los ojos anegados - por mí? nada más?  
Tsubasa asintio.  
-Pero... - Sanae comenzo a llorar - fue un 14 de marzo  
-Sí, pero esos días estare en el Mundial Juvenil y no podre celebrartelo. Que mejor que ahora, un 14 de noviembre.  
-Baka! Tonto...tonto! - ella se limpio las lágrimas - eres muy cruel...  
Entonces Tsubasa, saco un pañuelo, con balones cosidos. Ella lo tomo sonriendo.  
-Jamás cambiaras - le dijo mientras se limpiaba. Entonces se escucho un silbato - ya tienes que irte...  
Fue cuando sintio algo que jamás había esperado. Tsubasa la abrazo de repente, pero no con cualquier abrazo. Era cálido, era tan tierno y fuerte a la vez.  
-Tsubasa-chan - alcanzo a decir mientras el abrazo continuaba, mientras la llenaba y le recorría, de pies a cabeza.  
No quería que acabara, no lo quería...pero como todo, termino mientras el se separaba y le miraba seriamente.  
-Tengo que irme  
Ella asintio, apenas...estaba en shock. Fue cuando vio como Tsubasa sacaba algo de su chaqueta. Era una carta.  
-Toma...no soy bueno hablando... - entonces miro como el tren volvía a silbar - disculpa, tengo que irme. Gracias por todo...cuídate  
Tsubasa sonrio. Sanae reacciono después. Solo vio como el chico se dirigía veloz al tren bala y las puertas se cerraban. Ella trato de alcanzarlo, pero fue tarde. El tren comenzo a avanzar en un momento, convirtiendose en una hilera larga que finalmente, se perdio en el horizonte. Sanae solo levanto la mano, de forma simbolica, como diciendo adios. Entonces miro la carta y con lentitud, abrio el sobre. Había una cuartilla...la cual parecía haber sido escrito de prisa...y en portugues...  
-Ay Tsubasa-kun - suspiro Sanae mientras sonreía. Guardo la carta en su bolso. Sí, ella sabía bien que decía la carta, aun sin leerla bien. Sabía que había querido decirle. Entonces levanto la vista, hacia el cielo ya oscurecido y parecio ver como una estrella brillaba en lo alto. Una única y sola estrella.  
-Tsubasa-chan - exclamo - mucha suerte. Se que ganarás el Mundial Juvenil...lo sé...y yo estare allí para apoyarte con todo mi corazón, como siempre ha sido...

Un año después, en la mesa, de una habitación, la carta ondeaba al aire libre, junto a un album de fotografías, donde un chico y una chica, con un balón, sonreían ante la cámara. Una brisa entro por la ventana y desdoblo la carta...ya traducida...

_Sanae-chan:_

_Yo jamás he sido bueno para esto. El hablar no es mi fuerte. La mejor manera que tengo de hacer las cosas es a mi modo, a mi estilo. Tal vez no sea el mejor ni el más correcto. Te he hecho dudar muchas veces con mi actitud, con mi forma de ser. Tambien se que te he herido, de muchas maneras. Pero quiero que sepas, que ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Que representas algo indeleble, algo que jamás podra desaparecer. Algo equiparable al volar por el cielo o al anotar un gol. Esa felicidad y satisfacción que me das.  
Solo quiero que me disculpes, y que sepas, que al momento de luchar y pelear en la cancha, no solo lo hago por mí, por mis sueños, por ese campo que tanto quiero y ese balón que es mi amigo. Lo hago por una persona que me espera y me ve, que me observa. Siempre has estado conmigo, de una u otra manera, pero jamás te dije que tan importante era ese apoyo para mí. Gracias Sanae-chan. Muchas gracias.  
Espero verte pronto, con tu apoyo, en el estadio nacional de Yokohama. La victoria del Mundial va para tí..._

_Tu-Tsubasa..._

_P.d.- Una sorpresa te aguarda en la final. Esperala..._

FIN..por ahora...


End file.
